Akali/Strategy
Strategy *Due to the movement speed reduction of , it can be used defensively to escape as well as sneak into surrounding bushes to lose pursuers. Another effective method is to initiate a gank against a weak opponent with , and place a to cover your escape; just like a classic ninja. * is great for both early and late game farming and can assist in last-hitting and gaining a gold advantage as well as pushing your lane. *Due to the short cooldown of , it is an effective lead or follow-up for , often allowing a series of powerful strikes with bonus damage. Lead or follow with for the best effectiveness. * , when combined with , can be an excellent chasing combo. Combine with or to prevent just about all escapes. * is a considerable item on Akali, as it grants nice stats for the Innate. *Runes and Masteries can be utilized in order to immediately activate her Innate. Combined with the Ignite Mastery in Offense, she may, with base 10 AP and 4 damage and a Doran's Blade, get both Disciplines up at level 1. *Like other champion's stealth abilities, you are revealed if you try to recall in . *Purchasing and early can make you really powerful late game if you earned a decent number of kills. *A useful combo is to first mark the assassin, then shadow dance to the target so the auto attack hits it the same time the mark does, then crescent slash immediately after that. If this is to harass, throw down a twilight shroud and you will be virtually unharmed. *remember to regulate skill usage. since akali's skills require energy and all have a relatively low cooldown, she can quickly run out of energy. this can be detrimental in major team clashes Quotes Upon Selection *''"As Balance Dictates..."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Tread lightly..."'' *''"Without question."'' *''"Symmetry in all things."'' *''"Through Twilight's veil."'' *''"Deftly I travel."'' *''"Understood."'' *''"Hesitation is the seed of defeat."'' *''"We travel the same path."'' *''"Remain focused."'' *''"Agreed."'' *''"A necessary sacrifice."'' *''"Another unworthy opponent."'' *''"Honor is the blade's edge."'' *"Stay Focused." *''"Mark acquired."'' Taunt *''"I suggest you run... I want to savor this."'' Joke *''"So many noobs... will matchmaking ever find true balance?"'' Trivia *In Sikhism, "Akali" is a word that is used for referring to someone or something as "Divine". *Her classic skin resembles Jade from Mortal Kombat. *Akali's joke is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the criticism the matchmaking system gets, often matching up teams of wildly varying levels, causing lower-leveled players to be swiftly defeated by higher-level ones. *Akali's dance is a direct reference to Beyoncé's "Single Ladies" *Her Stinger skin is a reference to the movie Kill Bill, hence her blood spattered clothing and weapons. Along with her kamas it also resembles Tanya from the PSP game Mortal Kombat Unchained. *Crimson Skin looks like Elektra, Marvel Comics character. *Although she is called a Ninja, males are referred to as Ninja while females are referred to as Kunoichi. This might be because a Kunoichi can use sex-related techniques to assassinate their targets, which is something the game developers quite possibly did not want to suggest.